


Seducción mortal

by Fullbuster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Sexo, Traición, Yaoi, veneno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster
Summary: Sólo era un artista al que le obligaron enamorarle. Como un caballo de Troya. ¡Una puta de barro! Encargado de obtener sus ojos. Pero toda la misión se derrumbó al ver el arte de aquel ANBU. Ahora... sólo esperaba la muerte. Un error... un único error le llevaría a su tumba.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 10





	Seducción mortal

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a todos los lectores de la historia. Espero disfrutéis con ella.

El sol era abrasador en la Villa de la roca. La gente se reunía en las fuentes públicas y trataban de ocultar sus rostros con máscaras para evitar la arena que levantaba ligeramente el viento que soplaba. Algunas mujeres aprovechaban para comprar en los mercados, sin embargo, los altos consejeros se encontraban en la torre más alta de la ciudad esperando la respuesta de ese chiquillo de diecisiete años. Era considerado como el mejor estudiante del tercer Tsuchikage, pero a sus ojos, seguía siendo un adolescente que serviría para sus propósitos. Aquella misión debía quedar en completo secreto, una misión que tan sólo podrían intentar una vez y que debía ser un éxito o toda la ira de Konoha caería sobre ellos.

El joven miraba el pequeño brasero frente a él. La lumbre era intensa en un lugar tan pequeño y oscuro. Agonizaba en calor. Ya no sólo era la temperatura de la calle, sino aquel recinto sin ventanas, aquellas antorchas y el brasero que le hacía sudar aún más. Pese a las antorchas de la pared, le era imposible diferenciar los rostros encapuchados del consejo de la aldea de la roca.

\- ¿Lo has entendido? – preguntó Onoki, el tercer Tsuchikage. Siempre sentado en la esquina más al norte, presidiendo a todo su consejo.

\- Sí, maestro.

\- ¿Tienes dudas de lo que debes hacer? – preguntó nuevamente, observando cómo el rubio miraba fijamente la fotografía donde aparecía Itachi Uchiha.

\- No fallaré, se lo prometo.

\- Más te vale, o ya sabes lo que te espera. Aquí no aceptamos a los perdedores.

\- Lo sé. No fallaré a mi aldea.

\- Entonces parte inmediatamente.

Deidara se puso en pie, comprobando con rapidez que sus bolsas de arcillas estaban bien aseguradas y haciendo una ligera reverencia hacia sus superiores a modo de despedida. Para Deidara... sólo era una misión más, estaba acostumbrado a realizar las más complicadas y sabía que depositaban en él una gran confianza, sin embargo... al verle salir de la estancia, los ancianos del consejo sonrieron.

\- ¿Creéis que es adecuado mandarle a él?

\- Por supuesto – sonrieron – mis fuentes han confirmado que Itachi tiene debilidad por los rubios. Mírale... tiene una figura casi femenina, con unos ojos azules preciosos y sabe cómo seducir a cualquiera. Media Villa querría verle en su cama.

\- Su genio es su perdición – sonrió en Tsuchikage – sabes que no es de los que se dejan doblegar fácilmente. Le explotaría las pelotas a cualquiera que intentase propasarse con él y lo sabéis. Así que repetiré la pregunta... ¿Estáis seguros de que es el adecuado?

\- Itachi caerá en sus encantos. No creo que a un Uchiha le guste lo fácil, ¿no crees? Quizá deba resguardarse mejor sus "pelotas" – sonrieron los hombres del consejo.

Una misión de clase S, eso era lo que le habían dado. Tan sólo tenía diecisiete años pero confiaban en él para que realizase con éxito la misión. No podía fallar. Aun así, seducir a un Uchiha no sería una tarea fácil y sobre todo... él no quería ser tratado como una damisela que necesitase ayuda. Él no era débil, ni necesitaba ser protegido, no necesitaba la ayuda de un Uchiha. Tampoco mejoraba sentirse como una simple mercancía para seducir a un hombre al que ni siquiera conocía, era algo que le irritaba.

\- Deidara – escuchó al Tsuchikage cuando ya ponía un pie fuera del edificio.

\- ¿Sí, maestro? – preguntó todavía extrañado de verle allí fuera.

\- No seas insensato y haz el trabajo para el que se te ha encomendado.

\- No quiero ser...

\- Serás lo que se te ordene que seas – le espetó con seriedad, cortando al chico y su pensamiento – olvídate de ese carácter que tienes, a los Uchiha no les gustan los chicos prepotentes y orgullosos como tú. Estudia a tu rival y sedúcele.

\- Llevaré a cabo esta misión, maestro, pero no voy a ser la puta de nadie – le aclaró Deidara – le enamoraré, pero no reprimiré mi carácter.

Una bofetada fue lo que recibió, una bofetada que hizo que la gente de alrededor que caminaba tranquilamente se detuviera a ver qué estaba ocurriendo allí.

\- No seas desobediente. Ya sabes cómo tratamos a los perros que no saben respetar las órdenes.

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza. En aquel instante, habría deseado devolverle el golpe, explotarle en mil pedazos pese a que fuera su maestro, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo aunque lo desease. Era un ninja de Iwagakure, la prestigiosa aldea de la roca.

\- Tienes un mes, lo mismo que dura el examen para chunnin. Te hemos asignado como profesor de tres novatos que van a hacer el examen. Aprovecha para acercarte a Itachi, nos han llegado rumores de que estará vigilando el evento este año. Ahora, largo de aquí y más vale que vuelvas con buenas noticias.

El Tsuchikage empezó a caminar de nuevo, alejándose de él y accediendo al edificio nuevamente. Deidara se giró, observando cómo todos aquellos ninjas que miraban la escena empezaban a moverse nuevamente. Habían visto la escena pero ninguno dijo absolutamente nada. Elevó su mano hasta su labio, le dolía, pero por suerte, al limpiarlo, no apareció sangre.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó Deidara, caminando nuevamente para conocer a los estudiantes que tenía ahora a su cargo.

Él... que había llegado a Jōnin a temprana edad, que había sido el alumno más destacado de su generación ahora le tocaba hacer de niñero de un par de críos que se creían mejores que todos los demás. Odiaba esa actitud aunque él había sido igual. Quizá aún lo pensaba.

***

Konoha: examen para Chunnin

La batalla estaba por finalizar. Todos los de su alrededor estaban expectantes en aquel uno contra uno, pero él... dejó escapar un bostezo que apenas pudo ocultar con su mano. ¡Se aburría! Él no estaba hecho para esto, era un artista, le gustaba explotar cosas y ahora mismo... sólo estaba vigilando a una panda de mocosos.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Era la primera vez que estaba frente a un Uchiha y, con aquel leve encuentro, descubrió lo más importante. ¡Aquellos ojos eran puro arte! Esos ojos rojos que le escudriñaban al más mínimo detalle, que no dejaban nada al azar. Le estudiaba y sobre todo... intentaba conocerle sin siquiera hablarle.

Deidara apartó la mirada, no aguantaba aquella intensidad sobre él. Miró de nuevo a los profesores que iban a examinar a los novatos y esperó en silencio. Él era, sin duda, el más joven allí y no pasaba desapercibido como el resto de los presentes le observaban. Unos creerían que era fuerte, otros le subestimarían, pero una cosa tenía muy presente... todos le observaban con dudas. Ante sus ojos, sólo era un chiquillo que había traído a tres alumnos más jóvenes aún.

Los combates acabarían en breve, al menos los de sus alumnos y entonces, debería poner en funcionamiento su plan para acercarse a Itachi. Ya había cumplido la primera de las misiones, que ese moreno se fijase en él y por ahora, con sus furtivas miradas y esquives, había conseguido que Itachi le observase de vez en cuando.

Aprovechó una vez que el moreno apartó sus ojos para cambiar de posición. Quería saber si realmente había llamado su atención, si le buscaría al moverse de sitio y una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver cómo Itachi miraba al lugar donde antes estaba y luego le buscaba con rapidez por la sala hasta hallarle.

¡Lo tenía donde quería! Ahora debería pasar a su plan más arriesgado, el plan de acercamiento, un plan donde tendría que conseguir demostrarle que era vulnerable, un plan que pretendía hacer que se preocupase por él, que quisiera sacar esa faceta suya sobreprotectora de los débiles pese a que él no quería aparentar ser algo que no era. Sería lo más arriesgado que haría, porque era posible que muriera sólo para ganarse el derecho a estar a su lado. De todas formas... si volvía sin haber cumplido su misión, le matarían igualmente, era un precio que debería pagar.

\- ¡El arte es algo efímero! – sonrió Deidara pronunciando aquellas palabras en un susurro mientras sus dedos jugaban con una pequeña cápsula llena de veneno.

Esperó el momento oportuno, todo tenía que ser creíble y entonces, vio la oportunidad de salir fuera con un par de ninjas que parecían querer ir a fumar. Él no fumaba, pero tan sólo quería que Itachi viera cómo esos ninjas se lo llevaban hacia fuera, que pudiera creer que ocurría algo. También era posible que él no saliera, que no le interesase saber nada sobre un desconocido con el que sólo había mantenido cruces de miradas.

Los ninjas se marcharon enseguida, dejándole completamente solo frente al edificio donde se realizaban las últimas clasificaciones antes de los combates finales. La vegetación de Konoha era increíble, una ciudad llena de frondosos árboles y un clima agradable. No tenía nada que ver con la Villa de la roca. Allí las cosas estaban construidas en rocas, entre desfiladeros de los cuales caían algunos pequeños ríos, sin vegetación, todo era... gris.

¿Cuántas veces soñó con marcharse? ¡Demasiadas! Pero aquí seguía, haciendo misiones para ellos, misiones que un día le costarían la vida. Quizá era hoy el día que lo haría, pero al menos... con su muerte escaparía de esa Villa gris que apagaba su luz y esperanza lentamente.

Seguía moviendo la cápsula entre sus dedos y, finalmente, cuando se quedó solo, la metió en la boca. Dudó unos segundos, moviendo la cápsula con su lengua de un lado al otro de la cavidad bucal hasta que se decidió por masticarla, rompiéndola y esparciendo el veneno por su boca, tragando con violencia.

Ahora tendría que esperar y rezar para que ese chico le encontrase, sino... sólo la muerte le esperaba. Todos pensarían que fue un ataque contra su vida, que alguien trató de matarle y seguramente, según los protocolos de actuación de Konoha, deberían ponerle bajo vigilancia exhaustiva las veinticuatro horas del día para evitar que atentasen de nuevo contra su vida, claro... que todo eso únicamente serviría en caso de que Itachi saliera ahora mismo y le salvase la vida.

Cogió otra de las cápsulas, abriéndola antes de que el veneno que acababa de ingerir hiciera efecto y vertiendo su contenido en un vaso de cartón con algo de té. Tendrían que pensar que alguien le habría dado ese veneno, pero necesitaba dejar presencia del veneno en el vaso para que pudieran identificar lo que había ocurrido.

Intentó mantenerse en pie, con sus ojos fijos en la puerta por la que tendría que salir ese moreno, pero nada sucedía. Los segundos pasaban y sus piernas empezaron a fallar. La primera cayó de rodillas y con su mano trató de aguantar todavía un poco más hasta que todo su cuerpo se fue hacia un lado, tumbándose en aquella hierba verde y fresca.

Sentía que algunos órganos empezaban a fallar, su cuerpo convulsionaba con violencia, tirado en el suelo como un muñeco de trapo, dejando que la vida se le escapase en cada exhalación de aire, pero nadie venía. Esa puerta no se abría. ¡Había fallado! Creyó que aquellas miradas habían conectado con él, que le buscaría al darse cuenta de que no estaba viendo los combates, pero ahora debía aceptar su error. Aquella acción tenía consecuencias, unas que no le dejarían volver atrás.

***

¡Pájaros! Escuchaba el piar de unos pájaros a la lejanía, el ruido de las cortinas moviéndose ligeramente con la brisa, ésa que refrescaba sus mejillas. Un aroma extraño llegó hasta él, un aroma a té verde. Abrió los párpados con lentitud y giró el rostro para ver la humeante taza de té en las manos de un chico sentado en la silla de al lado. Leía un pergamino y tomaba pequeños sorbos de su ardiente bebida.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó Deidara pese a que se hacía una idea.

\- En el hospital. Yo de ti no me movería en un tiempo. Han conseguido sacar el veneno de tu organismo, pero alguno de tus órganos todavía se resiente.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Aquello extrañó al moreno. Le habían pedido a él que investigase el asunto puesto que fue el que lo encontró en el suelo inconsciente y el que había llamado a los médicos de dentro del edificio de combates. Le había dado los primeros auxilios con la poca técnica medicinal que conocía.

\- Pues eso es un problema – susurró el chico – porque me han pedido que investigue lo que ocurrió. ¿No recuerdas nada?

\- Que estaba bebiendo una taza de té – susurró Deidara.

\- ¿Sabes quién podría estar detrás de atentar contra tu vida?

\- Ni idea – susurró – la Villa de la roca no tiene gran cosa, no sé quién podría querer algo de nosotros ni el qué.

\- Descansa. Vendré en un rato – dijo el hombre, cerrando su libro y levantándose del asiento para marcharse. Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta, escuchó de nuevo la voz de ese chico.

\- ¿Fuiste tú el que me encontró? – preguntó Deidara hacia ese hombre que se había paralizado.

\- Sí – afirmó con rotundidad.

\- Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre para poder agradecértelo – sonrió como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, esa sonrisa que hizo que el joven se voltease y quedase hipnotizado unos segundos.

Ese chico rubio, más joven que él pero con prácticamente el mismo rango, tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, una sonrisa inocente y a la vez sensual. Quizá eran sus finos labios, o la forma en que entornaba los ojos, puede que simplemente fuera un conjunto de todo que le hacía que le resultase tan atractivo. Ese rostro era demasiado grácil, como el de una mujer y, sin embargo, su tono de voz y la musculatura le indicaban claramente que era un hombre. Un chico extraño, o eso pensó el joven.

\- Itachi – le aclaró – soy Itachi Uchiha.

\- Me llamo Deidara – sonrió – gracias por tu ayuda.

\- Descansa – aclaró con seriedad antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Caminó por el pasillo donde le esperaban un par de Jōnins. Todos querían saber cómo había podido ocurrir algo así, cómo se les podía haber escapado un ninja que atentase contra otro en mitad del examen. Ninguno entendía nada, los ninjas de la roca pocas veces participaban en los exámenes de Konoha y para una vez que venían, ocurría algo como esto.

\- ¿Sabía algo? – preguntó uno de los Jōnin.

\- Al parecer nada, sólo recuerda que estaba bebiendo una taza de té.

\- Ya examinamos la taza de té que estaba junto a su cuerpo, contenía veneno en él. La duda es... ¿Cómo llegó ese veneno ahí o quién lo colocó? Y sobre todo... ¿para qué? ¿Qué tiene ese chico de especial?

\- Demasiadas preguntas – respondió Itachi – habrá que empezar a buscar respuestas a este suceso.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con él? No podemos dejarle solo ahora mismo. Quizá intenten atentar de nuevo contra él.

\- ¿Queréis ponerle bajo vigilancia? – preguntó otro Jōnin mientras Itachi miraba a todos y seguía la conversación en silencio.

\- Deberíamos cambiarle de hostal, quizá uno más céntrico donde no sea tan fácil atentar contra él. En el centro hay más gente, más ninjas.

\- Estaba rodeado de ninjas en el edificio del examen y ninguno nos dimos cuenta. Se escabulló entre todos, salió fuera a tomar un té y ni estábamos pendiente de sus acciones.

\- Itachi lo vio – sugirió uno consiguiendo que Itachi le mirase.

\- Sólo vi cómo salía a tomar aire con un par más de ninjas. Nada sospechoso.

\- Pero le encontraste.

\- Sólo salí a por una taza de té. Fue una casualidad que le encontrase.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos? Ese chico es un Jōnin, no podemos dejarle bajo una seguridad menor y los ANBU están muy liados con los exámenes y la vigilancia de la Villa.

Todos miraron hacia Itachi por algún motivo que él no entendió al principio, pero que al segundo siguiente pareció aparecer la respuesta en su cabeza. Todos esperaban que él se ofreciera a ser la niñera de ese chiquillo, quizá por sus ojos, por poder vigilarle a cada instante fuera donde fuera. Ningún movimiento escaparía de su sharingan. Resopló, no era la idea que tenía en la cabeza cuando le pidieron estar presente en los exámenes.

\- Podría ir al hostal más cercano al clan Uchiha – dijo al final – todos allí tienen el sharingan, sus movimientos no pasarían desapercibidos. No podría estar mejor vigilado y los Uchiha somos, al fin y al cabo, la élite de la ciudad, no estamos por debajo del rango de Jōnin.

¿Por qué no hablaban? Él ya había propuesto una solución, una donde podría no ser el niñero constantemente de ese chiquillo pero que estaría protegido. Mantuvo el silencio, si ellos podían estar callados... ¡Él más! Nunca había sido hablador y no iba a empezar ahora.

\- ¿Te importa llevarle? – preguntó uno de los Jōnin lanzándole el problema de nuevo a Itachi. Éste resopló, porque pese a la pregunta, en realidad parecía más una orden. Todos se estaban desentendiendo.

\- Claro – le aseguró Itachi – yo lo llevo. Dadle el alta y nos iremos.

***

El ambiente era fresco, un ambiente donde Deidara se sentía realmente bien. La aldea de la roca era demasiado seco, tanto... que a veces incluso le costaba respirar o le sangraba ligeramente la nariz. Allí se sentía bien. Ambos caminaban en silencio hacia la posada que le habían ofrecido al jovencito, sin embargo, el rubio parecía entretenerse en todos los puestos de comida rápida, oliendo el pulpo, el pescado, los dangos, todo para él era un manjar que pocas veces podía disfrutar en su Villa.

Intentaba no fijarse mucho en Deidara, quería intentar pensar que todo sería un gran problema y él no quería involucrarse en nada más que no fuera el examen, pero allí estaba, sin poder negar que realmente, la inocencia de ese chico, su vitalidad y sus sonrisas captaban toda su atención. Quizá siempre había tenido cierta debilidad por ese extraño cabello rubio y los ojos azules nada típicos de Konoha excepto por dos clanes, los Yamanaka y los Namikaze.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – se atrevió a preguntar Itachi al verle sonreír ante el pincho de pulpo.

\- Un poco, pero la verdad es que me sorprende que tengáis pulpo aquí.

\- ¿No tenéis en la aldea de la roca?

\- No – sonrió Deidara – somos más del interior, no solemos acercarnos mucho a la costa ni a sus productos. Pero me encanta el pulpo. ¿A ti no?

\- Soy vegetariano.

\- Qué rancio – susurró Deidara, creando un fruncido de ceño por parte de Itachi, sintiéndose un poco atacado por sus gustos.

\- Venga, te llevaré al hostal.

Una ligera sonrisa surgió en el rostro de Deidara. Era fácil averiguar cosas sobre ese chico pese a sus tensos silencios. Quizá parecía reservado pero era como un libro abierto para él. Le habían dado tanta información suya, un ANBU que mentía y engañaba a todos, experto en ilusiones y genjutsus, el genio del clan Uchiha, pero en realidad, no era todo eso lo que a él le interesaba, sino sus debilidades.

Tenía suerte de ser rubio y de ojos azules, aunque en realidad por eso le habían elegido a él. Sabían que Itachi tenía debilidad por los rubios, también tenía ese instinto protector y de querer hacer siempre el bien, él tan sólo tenía que fingir que necesitaba ayuda y para eso estaba el veneno que se había tomado, haciendo creer a todos que estaba en peligro para que Itachi se mantuviera a su lado.

\- No te ofusques – sonrió Deidara – era una broma. Toma – le ofreció un pincho de verdura que acababa de comprar.

Itachi lo miró. Realmente era un chico muy joven y parecía muy inocente. ¿Quién querría matar a alguien como él?

\- ¿Es que tienes también manía a algunas verduras? – preguntó moviendo el palito frente a él, consiguiendo que, finalmente, sonriera y cogiera el pincho de verduras – por fin una sonrisa.

\- Hay algo que me he estado preguntando hace mucho. Es que... eres tan joven y ya eres Jōnin.

\- Es una larga historia. Mucha gente me toma por un chiquillo y es posible que aún lo sea pero... hay ninjas más jóvenes que yo y más fuertes, no soy el único. He oído que tú eres un genio. Llegaste más alto que yo con menor edad de la que yo tengo.

\- Los rumores vuelan, pero sí, supongo que son ciertos. A los doce años ya lideraba mi propio equipo ANBU, pero no todo es tan bonito como parece. A veces me habría gustado ser niño un poco más, creo que nunca llegué a ser un niño – sonrió con cierta nostalgia.

\- Tampoco yo – le añadió Deidara.

\- ¿Eran igual de exigentes tus padres que los míos?

\- Yo no tengo padres, pero me crió el Tsuchikage, que es peor que un padre – sonrió – mucho más duro. He sido su aprendiz y me enseñó bien, pero perdí toda mi niñez para ser el mejor.

\- Y has llegado a Jōnin. Felicidades, debes de ser bueno.

\- No estoy tan seguro ahora mismo – miró a Itachi y le señaló con ciertas dudas – te tengo a ti protegiéndome ahora mismo, eso es que algo va mal, ¿no crees?

\- Esto sólo es momentáneo. No quiere decir que seas débil, sólo soy un escolta de un ninja aliado.

\- No soy débil – le aclaró Deidara con una sonrisa – pero supongo que tendré que aceptar tu ayuda por ahora.

Continuaron caminando hacia el hostal donde Deidara se quedaría los próximos días hasta que finalizase el examen. Saber que estaría cerca del clan Uchiha no era una gran noticia, demasiada gente que le vigilaría, pero sabía que era la única opción para estar cerca de Itachi. Tendría que moverse con mucho cuidado si quería encontrar el secreto del sharingan.

Fue Itachi quien habló con el hombre al cargo de la posada donde iba a quedarse el rubio. Una habitación individual era lo que le habían reservado, de cama pequeña y lo justo para que pudiera estar por Konoha el tiempo que le quedaba hasta que los exámenes finalizasen.

El local estaba impecable y podían ver fotografías de Konoha en blanco y negro. Debían de ser prácticamente de cuando fundaron la ciudad. Deidara se entretenía de vez en cuando observando alguna, aunque la que más le llamó la atención fue la del clan Uchiha.

Al ver cómo Itachi se detenía en la escalera y le miraba, Deidara decidió continuar, obviando las fotografías y siguiendo a su acompañante hasta la puerta de la que sería su habitación las próximas semanas. Nada más abrir la puerta, ambos observaron la blanca cortina moviéndose con el viento que soplaba, sin embargo, fue Deidara el primero en entornar sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño tras sentir que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Sus cosas deberían estar ya en la habitación, eso le habían dicho los representantes del examen y aunque veía su mochila y algunas bolsas de arcilla, seguía habiendo algo en el ambiente que le resultaba sospechoso.

\- Quédate detrás – escuchó que decía Itachi justo cuando se decidía por entrar en el cuarto con cautela.

\- ¿También lo notas?

\- Sí – dijo sin siquiera tener que preguntarle a qué se refería, ambos eran ninjas, podían notar cuando las cosas no iban bien – voy a coger tus cosas y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Deidara asintió dejando que Itachi tomase las decisiones. Odiaba que tomaran decisiones por él, pero no podía hacer otra cosa en esta situación, toda la misión dependía de que ese chico se creyera que estaba en peligro, en que le acercase cada vez más a él y por tanto... al secreto del clan Uchiha.

Observó cómo el moreno entraba en el cuarto, revisando todo a su alrededor, escrutando todo con esos ojos rojos que hicieron que él sintiera una corriente fría por todo su cuerpo. ¡Eran puro arte! La primera vez que los veía en directo. Con aquella vez y pese a que él no era el punto de mira de esos ojos, entendió su fuerza, la belleza en ellos, el arte que llevaban detrás. Simplemente preciosos, eso fue lo que le pareció a Deidara. Los ojos más bonitos y temidos que jamás hubiera visto y que seguramente... jamás vería.

Durante unos segundos Itachi se quedó inmóvil, atento al exterior de la ventana como si hubiera encontrado algo. Él aún podía sentir el chakra de la persona que había entrado, pero intuía que sería alguien de su clan para fingir que iban tras él. Itachi parecía dudar, pensar en si ir tras él o permanecer al lado de la persona a la que debía proteger.

\- Puedo cuidarme solo – comentó Deidara, casi como si le sugiriese que fuera tras él. Quizá tenía un poco de curiosidad por ver esos ojos en acción.

Sin embargo, Itachi encorvó su espalda y cogió la mochila de Deidara, lanzándosela y volviendo hacia él. Parecía haber interpuesto su misión de custodiarle a ir en busca de los enemigos.

\- Daré informe de esto. Vamos.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó al ver que salía de la habitación.

\- A mi clan. Te quedarás en mi casa hasta que esto pase. Allí nadie se atreverá a entrar.

¡Conseguido! Ésa fue la palabra que surcó su mente tras la sonrisa de triunfo que reflejó su rostro cuando Itachi ya empezaba a bajar las escaleras. Estaba más cerca de él y ahora podría empezar a investigar cómo hacerse con sus ojos. Ahora era cuando más cuidado debería tener, en medio del clan Uchiha, él era un cordero entre lobos. No podía ser descuidado, ni atacarle descuidadamente, necesitaba un plan para hacerse con sus ojos sin levantar ninguna sospecha entre los suyos. Si alguno de ellos descubría su plan... no saldría vivo de ese clan.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el clan Uchiha. No estaba lejos, pero al llegar, Deidara se quedó atónito con todos aquellos ninjas que parecían mucho más fuertes que él. Las mujeres hacían sus quehaceres mientras los hombres entrenaban o preparaban sus armas. Sin embargo, una cosa tuvieron todos en común, ¡no apartaban sus ojos de Itachi y de Deidara! Era nuevo y encima iba acompañando al genio del clan. Les resultaba extraño.

Su casa era preciosa, al menos por fuera. Cruzaron el gran portal y por un instante... se entretuvo mirando el estanque a su lado antes de llegar a la puerta principal. Pudo escuchar una voz femenina venir del interior cuando Itachi abrió y empezó a quitarse los zapatos.

\- Estoy en casa, he traído a un invitado – comentó antes de entrar, dejando los zapatos a un lado del rellano e invitando a Deidara a que hiciera lo mismo.

\- Bienvenido, cielo – escucharon la voz de su madre - ¿Así que un invitado?

El rostro de su madre se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, mirando a ambos chicos mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo. Era una mujer preciosa, con una dulce sonrisa y un tono de voz agradable.

\- Un placer, soy Mikoto Uchiha. Es un placer.

\- Deidara – sonrió – soy Deidara.

Un poco de extraño fue cómo le resultó a Mikoto su nombre, no por el nombre en sí, sino porque no había dicho ningún apellido. Eso le hizo comprender algo importante, ese chico no tendría padres. Era muy joven, más que su hijo mayor y su bandana indicaba claramente que no era de Konoha.

\- Si no te importa, mamá, va a quedarse unos días. Es...

\- ¿Un amigo?

\- Algo así – dijo Itachi para no dar muchos detalles – sólo está aquí por el examen chunnin, es el profesor de los chicos que están asistiendo a él.

\- Vaya, eres muy joven. Nunca habría dicho que fueras profesor – sonrió Mikoto.

\- Es Jōnin – le confirmó Itachi – sólo... serán unos días.

\- Puede quedarse, no tengo ningún problema. Pero cuando venga tu padre de la comisaría, coméntaselo, ¿vale?

\- Sí. Lo haré. ¿Ha vuelto Sasuke?

\- Todavía no. Creo que quería quedarse a entrenar un poco más después de la academia. ¿Por qué no vais a cambiaros de ropa y bajáis a comer algo? Estoy terminando de preparar la comida.

\- Claro. Gracias, mamá.

***

¡Tres días! Habían pasado tres días donde había podido comprobar toda la estructura familiar. Desde fuera parecían la familia perfecta. Fugaku era el jefe de policía en el clan Uchiha, un hombre severo y recto, pero en cambio, Deidara lo que veía era un hombre demasiado parecido al tercer Tsuchikage, el hombre que le crió a él. Apenas era consciente de los esfuerzos de su hijo pequeño, sus ojos sólo se centraban en Itachi. Era complicado idear un plan cuando su padre no dejaba mucho movimiento libre a su primogénito, lo miraba todo con lupa y estaba orgulloso de que le llamasen el genio del clan. Por algún extraño motivo, sentía cierta tristeza por Sasuke, quizá porque le recordaba a él y sus estúpidos intentos por ser mejor, por intentar que el Tsuchikage le reconociera y estuviera orgulloso de él.

En cambio, la relación de ambos hermanos era perfecta. Él nunca tuvo esa suerte. Siempre estuvo solo, competía con los demás alumnos por sobresalir y realmente, parecía que el Tsuchikage buscaba exactamente eso, convertirle en el mejor siempre que pudiera pasar por encima de quien fuera. Al ver la relación de amor y protección de ambos hermanos, sentía que había olvidado algo por el camino. Una parte importante de él había quedado muy atrás. Apenas podía sentir amor por el prójimo, le habían tratado de convertir en la perfecta arma de matar, una sin sentimientos, pero en esos tres días había reaccionado a un pequeño sentimiento. Empezaba a querer a esa familia, se estaba enamorando de ese hermano protector, de ese chico que era su misión, de ése al que debía destrozar y arrebatarle sus ojos. Ahora no estaba seguro si podría hacerlo, pero volver con las manos vacías sería su perdición.

Aquella mañana, Itachi todavía dormía pero era algo que consideraba normal teniendo en cuenta que anoche llegó tardísimo por culpa de una misión que le mandaron en el último momento. Sasuke, en cambio, se había marchado pronto a la academia, algo cabizbajo cuando intentó mostrarle una habilidad nueva a su padre pero éste estaba demasiado ocupado con su té, sus noticias y hablando sobre un caso que llevaba en curso ahora mismo. Al final... se había ido sin poder enseñárselo, sintiéndose mal y decaído.

Deidara había preferido permanecer en silencio durante el desayuno. No quería involucrarse en asuntos de la familia aunque para Fugaku, no pasó desapercibida esa mirada y ese silencio que más parecía juzgarle que apoyarle.

\- ¿Has dormido bien, Deidara? – preguntó Fugaku intentando iniciar una conversación.

\- Sí, señor, he dormido muy bien. Gracias por su atención.

\- Pareces algo silencioso esta mañana. Normalmente hablas más.

\- Será porque su hijo sigue durmiendo.

\- Mi hijo es aún más reservado que yo – sonrió Fugaku, conociendo demasiado bien a Itachi.

\- Quizá en la familia – le remarcó Deidara – sí es silencioso y reservado, pero a veces también puede ofrecer una gratificante conversación. Es muy inteligente. Le ha educado bien.

\- Quiero pensar que sí – sonrió Fugaku – y aun así te veo un poco molesto.

\- No es por su trato con Itachi, es impecable sin duda alguna. Quizá un poco excesivo poniendo tantas expectativas sobre sus hombros, pero es un asunto del clan en el que no quiero verme envuelto.

\- ¿Entonces qué es por lo que has estado tan silencioso? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Con todos mis respetos... prefiero mantener el silencio.

\- Yo prefiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir.

\- Si así lo desea. Creo que se fija demasiado en Itachi, pero apenas presta atención a Sasuke. El otro día sin querer, escuché cómo le preguntaba a su madre por qué usted apenas le quería y Mikoto le comentó que usted le adoraba. Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que él sonriera, yo también habría pagado para que alguien a su edad me hubiera dicho algo así. Yo crecí en la ignorancia, nadie me prestaba atención y quería ser el mejor para que el Tsuchikage estuviera orgulloso de mi. Jamás me dedicó esas palabras, supongo que... me habría esforzado mucho más si me hubiera dicho aunque sólo fuera una vez lo orgulloso que estaba de ser mi maestro. Con su permiso... voy a irme a entrenar un poco antes de ir a buscar a mis alumnos para el examen.

Nadie fue capaz de decir nada ante aquello. El rubio recogía sus cosas para marcharse mientras Fugaku miraba su taza de té verde y pensaba en las palabras de ese chico que pronto se marcharía de su clan. Tan sólo debía aguantar un poco más. Sin embargo, tras la puerta de la cocina, apoyado contra la pared del pasillo, Itachi había escuchado toda la conversación y sonreía ligeramente al darse cuenta de que ese chico rubio tenía sentimientos que nunca mostraba. Había empatizado de alguna forma con su hermanito y le había intentado ayudar a su manera. Era posible que hoy su padre le preguntase a Sasuke cómo le había ido el día, y eso... alegraría a Sasuke como nunca en su vida.

Ese chico era diferente a todos los que había conocido. Apenas habían cruzado palabra desde que le custodiaba, sin embargo, las pocas veces que se había cruzado con él en los pasillos, esas sonrisas que a veces le dedicaba cuando se encontraban o los ligeros roces... hacían sentir escalofríos a Itachi. Ahora, ver cómo defendía a su hermanito, que era lo más preciado para él, conseguía que se fijase todavía más en él. Estaba empezando a sentir una atracción que jamás había sentido antes por nadie.

\- Sal de ahí ya – comentó Fugaku, consiguiendo que Itachi sonriera – ese chico de ahí... ¿Crees que tiene razón?

\- Papá, no le conozco mucho, pero lo que sé de él hasta el momento, es que suele ser muy directo y sincero en lo que dice.

\- Es de otro clan, huérfano y apenas le conoces.

\- Lo sé. No termino de fiarme de él, pero sólo soy su guardaespaldas. Pronto se marchará.

\- Ten cuidado, tiene apariencia de un chiquillo pero es un Jōnin. No lo subestimes.

\- Nunca lo hago con nadie.

La mirada de su padre en aquella ocasión nunca la había visto. Sospechaba algo, era posible que intuyese que empezaba a sentir algo por ese chico pese a que intentaba mantener las distancias. Ahora empezaba a pensar que mantener la distancia no era lo que realmente quería, pero ese chico se marcharía en cuanto acabasen los exámenes, eso quería decir que no volverían a verse. Era estúpido plantearse tener una relación o cualquier otra cosa en esas condiciones. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensarlo.

***

Desde hacía tres días, apenas se habían dirigido la palabra. Aun así, Deidara siempre había intentado dedicarle sonrisas o de rozar ligeramente sus manos. Siempre presente, una y otra vez a su lado, cruzando sus miradas. Lentamente, Itachi iba cayendo en sus encantos, pero iba demasiado lento.

Antes de entrar al recinto de las pruebas, sus ojos se encontraron con los de un miembro de su clan, seguramente le habrían enviado para darle un aviso de que el tiempo se le agotaba y esperaban resultados con urgencia. Viendo los combates desde donde estaba, podía ver a ese hombre entre el público, observándole, vigilándole.

\- Tus chicos no lo hacen nada mal – escuchó a Itachi a su lado.

\- Eso parece – sonrió Deidara, evitando mirar a aquel hombre pese a que Itachi miró en la dirección que tenía hipnotizado a ese rubio.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – afirmó con rapidez – creí haber visto a alguien que conocía, tonterías, no conozco a nadie aquí – sonrió para quitarle importancia - ¿Ocurría algo? Creía que uno de los jueces y árbitros del examen por parte de Konoha no debería estar hablando con alguien como yo ahora mismo.

\- Es que... me han dado unos tickets para ir a unas termas por mi última misión. No quería ir solo y había pensado... que ya que tengo que protegerte, quizá te apeteciera venirte.

\- ¿Contigo? – preguntó Deidara – apenas hemos hablado en estos tres días.

\- Sólo era una sugerencia, pero si no quieres, no pasa nada. Ya las utilizaré cuando te marches – comentó mientras empezaba a caminar para irse.

\- Sí – le afirmó – me gustaría ir. Hace mucho que no he ido a unas termas.

\- Cuando acaben los combates, te veo en la zona de entrenamiento número dos. Está saliendo del edificio por la salida este, a mano derecha. No tiene pérdida.

\- Allí estaré.

¡Funcionaba! Por algún motivo empezaba a funcionar. Los últimos días había estado pensando que quizá Itachi era reacio a tener una aproximación hacia él y hoy... de repente aparecía frente a él pidiendo ese acercamiento. No terminaba de entenderlo, pero intuyó que quizá era porque el día de su partida estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y no volverían a verse. Sonrió al pensar que quizá... ese chico quería "sexo de despedida" pero no le vendría nada mal. Eso conseguiría acercarle de golpe a él, tener acceso a sus ojos cuando se relajase y reconocía que el chico no estaba nada mal para un revolcón de último momento.

Ni siquiera estaba interesado en los combates o en si sus supuestos estudiantes ganarían o perderían, pero debía aparentar que al menos le importaba el resultado o el estado de sus alumnos. Sus ojos se desviaban una y otra vez hacia Itachi en el palco de al lado. También el moreno miraba de vez en cuando a ese rubio, unas miradas y ligeras sonrisas que sólo ambos entendían.

Sólo uno de sus alumnos superó su combate. Ahora los jueces deberían juzgar quiénes recibirían el título de chunnin y quiénes deberían esperar una próxima vez. No era algo que le importase a Deidara, pensaba únicamente en su cita con Itachi, así que empezó a caminar para salir del edificio. Seguramente le habría citado en aquel campo de entrenamiento porque estaría vacío a esas horas.

Tuvo razón en que no le fue complicado encontrarlo, pasando las primeras calles, allí estaba la gran explanada verde, de fresca hierba y agua transparente. Se tumbó junto al estanque, dejando que la hierba se moviera a su alrededor, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el viento en su rostro. Su flequillo se movió ligeramente y el intenso sol hizo que cerrase los ojos, colocando su brazo sobre ellos en un intento por bloquear la luz.

Ya estaba quedándose dormido cuando sintió que cogían su brazo y lo apartaban de su rostro, sosteniendo su muñeca contra la hierba. El peso de todo su cuerpo cayó sobre el suyo. La luz dejó de ser un problema, su rostro opacaba el sol, permitiéndole abrir los ojos con tranquilidad y sonreír.

\- Escuché lo que le dijiste a mi padre – comentó Itachi.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro. ¡Un fallo! Hablar con el padre de Itachi había sido un error. No quería involucrarse en su vida, ni en su clan, ni en sus normas, mucho menos en cómo dirigía Fugaku a su familia, pero ver a Sasuke en aquella situación le recordó a sí mismo, no pudo evitar sentir que podía cambiar algo en la vida de ese chico, algo que no pudo cambiar en la suya. Era un grave error, porque le hacía entender que sentía algo por Itachi, que empezaba a importarle su familia y él no quería ni podía enamorarse. Sólo era una misión.

\- Yo... no le dije nada – intentó rectificar.

\- Lo escuché claramente.

\- Lo soñarías.

\- No te hagas el duro conmigo, Deidara. Te enfrentaste a él, nadie lo había hecho jamás. A mi padre no le llevan la contraria ni le exigen explicaciones, tampoco le dicen cómo criar a sus hijos pero a ti te importó.

\- No es cierto. No me importa nada. Soy un Jōnin. Me han criado para ser un arma, para no tener sentimientos.

\- Y lo entiendo, pero en el fondo, todos acabamos teniendo ciertos sentimientos. Se desarrollan con el tiempo y creo que no me equivoco con esto. Puedo afirmar que has sentido algo hacia mi familia, quizá porque tú no tuviste una y sientes ahora mismo a mi familia como la tuya por lo bien acogido que te has sentido, quizá... puede que sientas algo por mí o eso me gustaría pensar.

\- Eres atractivo, no te lo niego, pero no voy a enamorarme de alguien de otra Villa. Eso sólo me crearía problemas. Además, en la Villa de la roca tenemos prohibido los matrimonios con nuestro propio sexo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tan mal estáis en población? – sonrió Itachi al entender aquella medida excesiva, seguramente porque buscaban incrementar la población y tener descendencia – a ti no te gustan las mujeres, he visto cómo me miras.

\- No puedo, Itachi – intentó hacerse el duro pese a que sus labios casi rozaban los suyos – no me hagas esto.

\- ¿Te estás enamorando?

\- Somos de clanes diferentes, de Villas muy distintas, esto no saldría bien y lo sabes.

\- No has respondido a mi pregunta – sonrió Itachi entendiendo que él llevaba razón – me alegra que le hayas dicho todo eso a mi padre y que hayas defendido a mi hermano.

\- ¿No estás enfadado conmigo?

\- No – sonrió – de hecho, es todo lo contrario. Creo que ahora aún me atraes más, no eres ese chico que se calla y aguanta, tienes tu carácter y tomas tus propias decisiones. Eso me encanta. No tienes pelos en la lengua, dices lo que piensas y no te acobardas por quien esté frente a ti. La verdad... es que hasta me ha excitado ver cómo plantabas cara a mi padre – sonrió con mayor entusiasmo.

\- No seas idiota, tu padre es aterrador – sonrió Deidara – pero la suerte para mí es que no tengo que volver a verle después del examen.

Su rostro acortó los últimos centímetros que quedaban hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Le habría gustado decir que era su primer beso, pero la verdad es que no lo era, en la Villa de la roca las cosas nunca eran fáciles. Había mantenido relaciones sexuales con otros ninjas, algunas veces para obtener privilegios, hasta el Tsuchikage solía abusar de su cargo para estar un rato junto a él pese a ser su alumno. Sin embargo, sí podía decir con total certeza que ese beso era el primero que realmente deseaba sentir.

Para Itachi, aquella sí era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre. No hacía mucho tiempo que había roto la relación con su novia. Siempre le habían exigido cumplir con todas las expectativas y entre ellas, era casarse algún día con una chica de buena familia, con una Uchiha para conservar su don, pero él... él siempre había tenido cierta debilidad por los rubios y ese chico había llegado en el mejor de los momentos. Ni siquiera le importaba tener hijos o que heredasen sus ojos o su habilidad de sangre, tan sólo quería ser feliz.

Sus manos se elevaron, buscando entrelazar sus dedos con los de Deidara y sintiendo algo húmedo en su palma. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, sin entender qué podía haber de humedad allí. Durante unos segundos se quedó atónito al ver aquellas bocas en las palmas de su mano, seguramente creadas por su propio chakra.

\- Vaya – exclamó antes de que los colores se subieran a las mejillas de Deidara y tratase de cerrar las manos en un puño para impedir que siguiera viendo las bocas de sus manos – no, no, no, por favor, no las cierres, es curioso.

\- ¿No te habías fijado antes?

\- No – susurró Itachi – pero es muy impactante.

\- Raro, me consideran raro en mi clan por esto.

\- Es tu habilidad. No la he visto en funcionamiento pero me parece muy interesante – sonrió Itachi – quizá algún día me muestres la ventaja de tener dos bocas más.

\- Ya... no eres el primero que me pide algo así.

\- Vamos, te ayudo a levantarte y nos iremos a las termas. Podríamos esta noche quedarnos en una habitación allí. Tienen termas privadas en las habitaciones.

\- Suena muy bien. Vayamos entonces.

Aquella proposición de una habitación privada, de tener su propia piscina de aguas termales en el cuarto y estar en privado, le olía todo a sexo. No era una idea que le disgustase, había estado con ninjas mucho peores, ninjas por los que jamás sintió nada, de los que buscaba algo en concreto. Al menos Itachi era sumamente atractivo y considerado uno de los mejores ninjas de la Villa. ¡Se estaba enamorando y era un problema!

Estar esos días con Itachi había sido toda una bendición. Nunca pensó que podría disfrutar de tener una familia o de sentir esos nervios en su estómago cuando olía su fragancia, ni esa sensación de querer mirarle constantemente y no apartar sus ojos de él. Por alguna razón, quería permanecer a su lado siempre pero no podía ser. Tenía que arriesgarse esa noche, no le quedaba tiempo y su vida dependía del éxito de esa misión.

Dejó sus cosas en el suelo antes de girarse al ver cómo una de las manos de Itachi pasaba sobre su hombro ofreciéndole una toalla. La sonrisa de ese moreno era espectacular, pocas veces la mostraba y a él le había costado tres días conseguir verla, pero era increíble, las más hermosa que jamás vio.

\- Las termas están ahí en la terraza. Cuando estés listo, te espero allí – escuchó a Itachi.

\- Sí, enseguida voy. Adelántate si quieres.

Esperó a que Itachi se marchase y entonces, revisó las cosas de su mochila para asegurarse que estaba todo en su lugar. Quería tenerlo todo listo para marcharse cuanto antes. Sólo... sexo, robarle los ojos y largarse, parecía una tarea sencilla, tenía toda la noche a solas con él.

Entró en el aseo y empezó a quitarse la ropa. En el espejo se reflejaba su rostro casi angelical, con ese cabello rubio que al soltar la coleta, cayó con gracia sobre sus hombros cubriendo las cicatrices de su espalda. Había estado muy a gusto en Konoha, pero tocaba regresar a su rutina. Las marcas de su espalda jamás se borrarían, serían testigo de cómo entrenaban y adiestraban a sus ninjas, con mano dura. Para la mitad de los consejeros de la Villa... él siempre sería un arma desechable, alguien con quien satisfacer sus instintos primarios, un animal que domesticar para cumplir con lo que ellos quisieran. Al menos con Itachi había sentido lo que era ser libre por un tiempo, poder tomar sus decisiones y ser él mismo.

\- Acabemos con esto – se repitió a sí mismo, mirándose al espejo sin ser capaz de reconocer a la persona en que iba a convertirse.

Iba a robar los ojos a una persona de la que se estaba enamorando, la única persona que le había tratado como un auténtico ser humano y que no había tratado de aprovecharse de él. Se sentía asqueroso, un mentiroso manipulador. A veces pensaba en huir, pero sabía que los suyos le encontrarían y le matarían. Volver sin esos ojos también era una condena de muerte pero ir con ellos... era una condena eterna para su alma, un dolor que jamás se sacaría del pecho. ¡Era un dilema!

Una vez desnudo, cubrió su cintura con la toalla que Itachi le había ofrecido y salió hacia las termas. El moreno ya estaba dentro, con los ojos cerrados y relajándose con el agua caliente.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, se deshizo de la toalla quedándose completamente desnudo frente a ese moreno que todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados y entró en el agua. Quizá había mentido un poco a Itachi, le dijo que hacía mucho que no asistía a termas, pero la verdad... era que nunca había asistido a una. No ganaba tanto dinero como para ir a ellas en la Villa de la Roca, estaban prácticamente destinadas a los consejeros y altas figuras adineradas de la ciudad.

Se metió en el agua y trató de aclimatar su cuerpo a la nueva temperatura. Ni lo pensó dos veces al ver a Itachi frente a él, agachándose encima de su cuerpo y acercando su rostro al de ese chico que parecía que se quedaría dormido en breve. Sentía la plácida respiración de Itachi en su mejilla pero él sólo podía pensar en la decisión que debía tomar. Ansiaba besarle, quedarse a su lado, ser sincero y contarle el lío en el que estaba pero... no podía hacerlo, si él se enteraba de sus engaños, lo echaría a patadas. Lo mirase por donde lo mirase, estaba muerto, iban a matarle si no cumplía su misión.

Itachi, en cambio, sentía dudas, unas dudas enormes que provenían de ese chico que parecía no atreverse a terminar de recorrer el espacio que quedaba entre los labios de ambos. Ante aquella situación, decidió ayudarle, colocando su mano tras la nuca del rubio y empujando su cabeza hacia él para poder besarle. Había dejado sus intenciones muy claras y no pensaba perder más tiempo.

El agua estaba muy caliente para su gusto, sin embargo, se centró en pensar sólo en las manos de Itachi rozando su desnuda cintura, aquel abdomen delgado pero que en realidad, se notaba su fortaleza.

Deidara sonrió al ver el perfecto cuerpo esculpido de Itachi. Se notaba que debía entrenar mucho más de lo que él haría. La mano de Itachi subió una vez más desde la cintura a su nuca, presionando y permitiéndole profundizar el beso que había iniciado.

Los dedos de Deidara eran tan suaves que volvían loco a Itachi, jamás había deseado las caricias de alguien tanto como lo hacía con las de ese chico que rozaba con sus yemas sus mejillas y bajaban por su cuello, clavícula y cintura en dirección a su zona íntima. Pese a que Itachi trató de aguantar el primer gemido al sentir los ágiles dedos de Deidara en su miembro, no pudo retenerlo, dejando que escapase y se ahogase en la boca del rubio, que recogió gustoso aquel gemido que le incitó a seguir acariciando al chico al que empezaba a amar.

Itachi aprovechó también para pasar su mano hasta el abdomen de Deidara, acariciándolo pese a la incertidumbre que tenía de seguir bajando tal y como ese rubio había hecho con él. Sabía perfectamente el carácter de Deidara y aunque él siempre había sido muy decidido, reconocía que Deidara era de esos chicos que podía tener un carácter endemoniado.

Deidara se posicionó mejor sobre ese chico, metiendo sus manos bajo el agua para buscar el miembro del moreno. Itachi se centró en esa sonrisilla que el rubio le dedicaba sin entender muy bien en qué pensaba, hasta que sintió una ola de placer recorrer su espalda. Sentía como si alguien estuviera succionando su miembro, endureciéndolo lentamente aunque no podía ser posible.

\- ¿Qué...? – intentó hablar Itachi.

\- Relájate y disfruta.

\- ¿Son tus manos?

\- Las bocas de mis manos, sí. ¿Te gusta? – sonrió – no te preocupes, no te morderán – bromeó Deidara.

\- No pensaba que las utilizarías para algo así. ¿Lo has hecho a menudo? – preguntó, aunque aquella pregunta hizo que Deidara frenase de golpe.

¡Eso era un sí! Itachi lo supo al instante, pero no fue eso lo que le preocupó, todos tenían un pasado y eso no podía cambiarse. En cambio... la mirada triste que puso era lo que le indicaba que algo estaba mal en todo aquello. Quizá le habían obligado a utilizarlas de esa forma.

\- Lo siento, no quise...

\- No pasa nada – interrumpió Deidara, besando de nuevo a ese chico como si así le mantuviera callado y alejado de temas que no quería tocar.

Su cintura empezó a moverse, separando sus manos del miembro del moreno para rozar ambos miembros, creando un placer que hizo que Deidara gimiera con sutileza, llenando los oídos de Itachi de aquellos dulces y pasionales sonidos que demostraban el placer del joven.

\- Dame la espalda – susurró Itachi, haciendo sonreír a Deidara.

Deidara cambió de posición, subiéndose a horcajadas encima de él, pero dando la espalda. Sintió cómo Itachi tocaba su cabello y lo recogía con lentitud en una coleta. Sí parecía tener una cierta atracción por los rubios. Fue al recoger el cabello cuando vio esas marcas en su espalda, unas marcas que le hicieron intuir que ocurría algo en su Villa.

¿Cómo entrenaban a esos chicos? ¿Qué les hacían o les obligaban a hacer? Ese chico parecía tan dulce, pero en realidad, se notaba que tenía experiencia en el sexo. Era demasiado joven para tener esa experiencia y no le había hablado de ningún novio. No le gustaban aquellas marcas, pero prefirió callar por ahora.

Los dedos de Itachi no dejaron de introducirse en un Deidara al que cada vez le costaba más aguantar y retener los gemidos que luchaban por salir de su boca. Deidara detuvo la mano de Itachi y se colocó mejor sobre él sin soltar su boca, sacando sus dedos de él y metiendo su miembro con lentitud. Los dedos de Itachi se intentaron agarrar con fuerza a la espalda del rubio, arañándole sutilmente, algo que excitó aún más al rubio en lugar de conseguir que aminorase. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo completamente en su interior y empezó a moverse con sensualidad y rapidez, buscando el placer tanto para él como para su amante.

Los dos gimieron, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la oleada de placer que sentían al estar juntos, en completo contacto, con sus pechos rozándose y dándose aún más placer sin que Itachi cesase en sus embistes. Ninguno de los dos habría pensado jamás que tendrían sexo en unas termas, pero allí estaban, en la oscuridad de aquella noche que les mantenía ocultos y a salvo. Tan sólo sus gemidos eran audibles hasta que ambos llegaron al máximo clímax, corriéndose el uno en el otro, llenando Deidara su abdomen e impregnando el agua con aquel blanquecino líquido que Itachi había depositado en su interior, dejándole suspirar al fin por el placer que cesaba.

Ambos se tomaron unos minutos para recuperar fuerzas, sin embargo, aquella sonrisa que aparecía tras el acto no podían camuflarla. Ese brillo especial en sus miradas que tan sólo era visible tras el acto. Una gran duda asaltó la mente de Deidara en ese momento... ¿Sería capaz de robarle sus ojos mientras dormía? Si pensaba como un ninja era un "Sí", incluso siendo egoísta y mirando por su vida, era lo necesario, pero por otra parte, estaba su conciencia, ésa que siempre habían tratado de suprimir para convertirle en un arma sin sentimientos y... ¡Se había enamorado! Ese chico era especial. Le había visto ayudar a todos sus compañeros, adoraba a su hermano, haría lo que fuera por su Villa y reconoció que su Villa necesitaría genios como él. Era un pacifista y podría traer paz a estas tierras. Además su fortaleza no se podía poner en duda, así que nadie se atrevería a desafiarle. Él sería el que traería paz.

Pensó si su vida realmente merecía la pena más que ver a todas las Villas convivir en armonía, porque de una cosa estaba seguro. Itachi Uchiha llegaría a Hokage si seguía por ese camino y sería un magnífico dirigente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Itachi al ver cómo Deidara se había quedado paralizado.

\- Nada – sonrió – no es nada. Supongo que estoy un poco cansado y... triste por tener que marcharme.

\- ¿Te vas a ir?

\- Pronto – dijo sin decir una fecha exacta.

¡Esa misma noche! Pensaba Deidara, esa misma noche tendría que robarle los ojos y salir huyendo de Konoha. La mirada del rubio le dejaba ver a Itachi que no todo estaba bien, pero no sabría decir con exactitud qué era, quizá simplemente eso... miedo o tristeza a la despedida.

\- Vamos a dormir, ¿vale? Mañana será otro día y veremos las cosas con otros ojos. Incluso aún podría ir a verte a tu Villa, no tiene por qué significar un adiós para siempre – intentó calmar el ambiente Itachi.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del rubio, porque él sabía que sí era un adiós para siempre, era un adiós porque Itachi ya no le vería después de lo que iba a hacer, tampoco volvería a buscarle ni querría saber nada de un mentiroso como él. Era un chiquillo tramposo y manipulador. Quizá se merecía su desprecio y no su amor.

Los dos entraron a la habitación, pero Deidara salió unos segundos para ir al baño. Él siempre había necesitado ir a orinar antes de meterse en el futón. Recorrió el largo pasillo de las habitaciones hasta el lavabo del fondo. Todo estaba tranquilo, como la calma que precede a la tormenta.

Una de las cosas que siempre le había dado cierta vergüenza era orinar en los lavabos públicos. El sonido cuando caía contra el agua de abajo y que todos podían escuchar. ¡Era una tontería! Pero era algo que tenía que hacer en privado. Siempre esperaba a quedarse solo para empezar a orinar.

Al tirar de la cadena y salir de la cabina, observó a ese ninja con el rostro cubierto y la bandana de la roca en su frente. No era ninguno de sus "alumnos", no... éste parecía haber venido específicamente a buscarle a él.

\- ¿A qué estás esperando para terminar tu misión? – preguntó el ninja al ver que Deidara iba hasta la pila para lavarse las manos intentando evitar hablarle.

\- Estoy cerca – dijo sin más.

\- Esta noche, tienes que hacerlo ahora. Ya hemos sacado a tus alumnos de la Villa, te toca terminar con esto y largarte lo más rápido que puedas antes de que descubran lo que hemos hecho.

\- No me agobies – le amenazó Deidara, pero eso no fue lo que el ninja vio, sino la duda en sus ojos.

\- ¿Estás dudando? Espabila de una vez, o cumples tu misión, o sólo la muerte te espera. Si vienes con las manos vacías, te matarán y si tratas de huir... te encontrarán. Yo mismo te daré caza si huyes como un gato atemorizado.

\- Estoy muerto igualmente – dijo Deidara – podría intentar escapar y si me das caza... ya veremos el resultado.

\- Te has enamorado de tu víctima, pero... ¿Crees que él te amará cuando sepa que le has mentido y utilizado? Te echará a la calle como el perro sin hogar que siempre has sido. Te dejará a merced de los cazadores de tu Villa y morirás. ¿Vale la pena morir por alguien como él? Ese chico no es como tú, él tiene ética y moral, se deshará de ti en cuanto sepa cómo le utilizaste y le dará igual los sentimientos que tenga.

\- Déjame en paz – dijo Deidara tratando de irse, aunque sintió el golpe contra la pared, cómo su compañero le empujaba la cara contra la puerta de madera del aseo y le retorcía el brazo tras su espalda.

\- Cumple tu misión, Deidara, no me hagas ir a buscarte. Nadie puede enamorarse de un perro callejero – le comentó con duras palabras, palabras que Deidara entendió, porque así se referían a él por no tener familia.

¡Le soltó! Pero se había quedado en la misma posición dolido por aquellas palabras. Durante años aguantó aquel insulto, toda la academia le llamaba así, hasta su maestro el Tsuchikage utilizaba ese término cuando quería enfadarle o despreciarle. ¡Él no tenía culpa de no tener familia! Ni siquiera los había conocido, ni sabía nada de ellos. Todos en la Villa ocultaban secretos y sus padres parecían ser uno de los tantos secretos.

Cargándose con un poco de valor, abrió la puerta y caminó por el pasillo en busca de su cuarto. Itachi parecía estar durmiendo cuando él entró y, por un instante, se acercó a él dispuesto a robarle los ojos. Sus manos estaban muy cerca de su rostro, ese rostro puro e inocente, un rostro masculino pero que denotaba calma. Itachi confiaba en él o no se habría dormido así como sí sabiendo que estaba en su cuarto. ¡Le estaba traicionando! Eso le hacía sentir la peor persona del mundo.

Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos entonces, dándose cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. ¡Era hombre muerto! Los suyos le encontrarían y le matarían, incluso volver a la Villa y tratar de dar explicaciones sería peor. Ellos no escucharían nada, porque un ninja tenía prohibido enamorarse y más... de su víctima. Había fallado a todos por un hombre al que apenas conocía pero que le había abierto la puerta a un montón de sentimientos que no sabía que podían existir en su interior.

\- Mierda – susurró Deidara, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y caminando hasta su mochila para recoger las cosas. Era mejor marcharse cuanto antes y poner distancia de todos. Sería un fugitivo a partir de ahora.

\- ¿Ya te marchas? – escuchó la profunda voz de Itachi a su espalda, aunque éste permanecía con los ojos cerrados y dándole la espalda - ¿Sin despedirte?

\- Lo siento, Itachi, tengo cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Cómo envenenarte para darme pena o tratar de robar el secreto del sharingan? – preguntó, esta vez girándose para mirarle con aquellos ojos rojos que parecían escrutar cada rincón de su ser.

Una corriente fría atravesó todo su cuerpo. El sharingan y el miedo que producía en sus enemigos era increíble. Ni podía moverse ante esa belleza mortal. Puro arte, eso es lo que eran sus ojos. Un arte efímero, porque conocía parte de su secreto, sabía que perdería la vista en algún momento si no cambiaba sus ojos, pero Itachi no parecía estar muy participativo con aquella tradición.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- He encontrado esto en tu mochila, la he golpeado sin querer y rodó por el suelo – dijo Itachi mostrándole el bote con las pastillas del veneno – me has engañado todo este tiempo, quise ver a un chiquillo inocente al que intentaban asesinar y no pude ver que me utilizabas. Es por el sharingan, ¿verdad? Todos van tras él.

\- Sí – dijo Deidara empezando a llorar – lo siento mucho, Itachi, puedes matarme si quieres, mejor tú que los míos. Ellos me torturarán antes, no será algo rápido. Me ordenaron hacerme con tus ojos, sabían que tenías debilidad por los rubios y que eras protector. Sólo... tenía que acercarme a ti y hacerme con tus ojos pero... no puedo hacerlo. Me he enamorado y sé que no vas a creerme, pero si tú no me matas, volveré a la Villa para que terminen conmigo. Sólo soy un arma rota ahora, tú me has destrozado. No debía tener sentimientos y por tu culpa... no puedo herirte.

\- No voy a matarte – dijo Itachi – llévate tu veneno y tus mentiras contigo – le lanzó el bote de cristal con las pastillas – confié en ti, te abrí las puertas de mi casa y de mi corazón y tú... me has mentido y manipulado. Lárgate de Konoha antes de que dé parte de esto. Yo de ti me mantendría lejos de tu clan y del mío.

\- Lo siento... Itachi. Tranquilo, no volverás a verme – sonrió con tristeza.

Deidara cogió el bote de las pastillas, guardándolas en su mochila y cerrándola antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

***

¡Tres días! Ése es el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que los exámenes finalizaron y desde que había perdido de vista a Deidara. Sabía que debía haber entregado un informe con lo sucedido, pero por algún motivo no lo había hecho. Quería dejar de pensar en él pero no podía. ¿Estaría a salvo? ¿Habría conseguido huir de los suyos? Seguramente todos los ANBU de su Villa le estarían buscando para darle caza.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Itachi? – preguntó su padre antes de dar un sorbo a su té verde.

\- Nada.

\- Llevas unos días más silencioso de lo habitual y más despistado. Quizá era ese chico rubio el que te animaba un poco.

\- Se fue al finalizar el examen. No era nada del otro mundo.

\- Eso es que ocurrió algo – susurró su padre, dando otro sorbo a su té y captando la atención de su hijo.

\- Era un mentiroso y un tramposo, un chiquillo...

\- Un ninja – comentó su padre cortando la explicación de Itachi, quien abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de aquello - ¿Qué haces tú como ANBU? ¿No eres experto en mentir, manipular, engañar y ocultar cosas? Nos enseñan eso, Itachi. Para conseguir engañarte a ti que eres el mentiroso número uno de Konoha... - rió su padre – es que era un buen ninja.

\- Sí, lo era – dejó escapar Itachi – pero hubo una cosa en la que no mentía, lo percibí.

\- ¿Y entonces qué haces aquí? Si tanto te preocupa, ve a por él, porque imagino... que no terminó su misión y tengo entendido que los ninjas de la roca no dejan pasar ni un error. Ese chico estará muerto o a punto de morir.

\- No sabes lo que hizo.

\- Me lo imagino. ¿Por qué entrar en la boca del lobo? Sólo por su misión, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo por algún motivo y creo... que ese motivo fuiste tú.

\- Ese chico no tiene solución ya – resopló Itachi.

\- ¿Hay misiones imposibles para ti? – sonrió su padre – ese chico vivió aquí lo que siempre le faltó, una familia. Se enamoró de ti y protegió a tu hermano, ya casi lo cuidaba como si fuera su propio hermano. Les vi entrenar juntos por las noches cuando todos dormíamos. Si no le ayudas tú... nadie lo hará. Decide por ti mismo si puedes o no perdonarle, pero no te arrepientas nunca de tu decisión.

Fugaku se levantó de la silla, dejando el vaso de té ya vacío en la pila para fregar y marchándose con su uniforme en perfecto estado, a su lugar de trabajo. Él no podía faltar nunca, era el líder de la comisaría de policía Uchiha.

\- No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto – susurró Itachi, corriendo hacia su habitación para buscar su uniforme Ninja.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó su hermano al ver cómo se vestía y se colocaba las protecciones en sus brazos antes de coger la katana.

\- A por Deidara.

\- No puedes salir de la Villa sin una orden.

\- Nadie se enterará que me he ido – sonrió Itachi – iré y volveré en un momento.

\- ¿Cómo vas a recorrer toda esa distancia antes de que alguien se dé cuenta?

\- Tengo algunos ases bajo la manga – sonrió el moreno, golpeando la frente de su hermano con dos dedos – quédate aquí con mamá y no le digas a nadie dónde voy. Volveré antes de que se den cuenta.

\- ¿Y me dejas a mí encargado de mentir? – preguntó Sasuke preocupado, sin embargo, la sonrisa de su hermano mayor fue lo último que vio antes de que desapareciera frente a sus ojos en una especie de agujero negro - ¡Qué guay! Cuando vengas te obligaré a que me enseñes eso – se dijo a sí mismo.

No le costó más de unos segundos llegar a esa Villa que parecía desierta. Desde la cima podía ver el paisaje gris que tanto le había mencionado Deidara. Las casas estaban construidas con piedra o incrustadas en las montañas, apenas había gente por la calle y el ambiente estaba un poco tenso. Sin duda alguna, sabía que ir allí no era una buena idea y más después de enterarse que buscaban sus ojos, pero a esas locuras llegaba el amor.

Puede que se confundiera con ese chico, que no valiera la pena tanto esfuerzo por él, pero otra parte... le decía que debía salvarle. Uno no elige de quién se enamora, tan sólo... ocurre y se había enamorado de ese mentiroso sin familia. Ahora le tocaba a él arriesgarse por lo que sentía, ya intentaría hablar con Deidara después y tratar de convencerle de dejar las mentiras a un lado.

Desplegó la capa que llevaba en el brazo y se la colocó por encima, cubriendo su rostro con la capucha para integrarse en la población de la ciudad. Las pocas personas que había se dedicaban a comprar en los puestos o ir hacia sus trabajos. Sin embargo, pese a la poca gente que había en la calle, sí parecían muchos cerrar las contraventanas de sus casas, como si tuvieran la intención de salir pronto. Aquello le daba mala espina, podría ser que planeasen la muerte de Deidara en público como castigo general. Lo bueno... es que sólo tendría que seguir a la gente hacia el lugar donde se convocarían.

No tardó ni cinco minutos en ver cómo la gente empezaba a salir de sus casas, pero él mantuvo la capucha baja para evitar que pudieran reconocerle y caminó con rapidez, adelantando a algunas personas y tratando de avanzar para llegar lo antes posible. No podía creerse que estuviera realmente allí por ese chiquillo.

La gente se había agolpado en una de las plazas, todos expectantes por saber qué ocurriría pese a que debían saber lo que iba a suceder. Se detuvo no muy lejos del centro, mirando hacia el final de la plaza donde unos guardias empezaban a abrir un pasillo y traían al prisionero.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia ese enmarañado cabello rubio. Parte de él seguía atado en esa coleta que caracterizaba al joven, otra parte empezaba a soltarse por los lados. De su cuello salía una cadena que agarraba también sus muñecas y de la que tiraban constantemente para hacerle caminar. ¡Apenas podía mantenerse en pie! Se notaba que habían estado torturándole y no podía hacerse una idea de hasta dónde habían llegado, pero ese chico estaba medio moribundo ya. No podría ni defenderse en ese estado.

Quiso correr hacia él al ver cómo caía al suelo y prácticamente acarreaban de él tirando de la cadena, arrastrándole por el suelo hasta llegar al centro y dejarle frente a la multitud. Intentaron que se pusiera en pie, pero no hubo señal alguna por su parte. Durante un instante, Itachi pensó que estaba muerto, pero todavía podía ver su pecho subir y bajar con violencia, como si le costase respirar. Era posible que tuviera el pulmón destrozado pero seguía agonizando en el suelo.

La gente a su alrededor abrió los sacos que colgaban a sus espaldas, dejando ver a Itachi aquellas piedras que pensaban tirarle. ¡Morir de esa forma no debería ni existir! Apaleado como un perro viejo al que ya nadie quiere, humillado frente a todos y a la vez, siendo el ejemplo de lo que ningún otro ninja debería hacer si no quería sufrir sus consecuencias.

Los guardias se alejaron del lugar al observar cómo la multitud empezaba a sacar las piedras, dejando a Deidara allí solo frente a todos.

\- Muévete – susurró Itachi antes de morderse el labio al ver la imagen, pero no, Deidara no movió ni un dedo.

Quizá se había dado por vencido en esos tres días de tortura, era posible que al saber que había fallado en su misión y encima perdido al chico al que amaba, hubiera dejado de oponer resistencia.

\- Joder – fue el insulto que le salió a Itachi al ver cómo la primera piedra le golpeaba y sacaba un ligero quejido por su parte, tratando entonces de cubrir su rostro con una de sus manos, la única que fue capaz de mover.

Por el lateral de su rostro, empezó a caer un hilo de sangre que se deslizaba bajo su bandana. Todo su cuerpo estaba amoratado, lleno de cicatrices y cardenales. Le habían hecho polvo y ahora sólo le esperaba la muerte pública. La segunda piedra cayó y detrás una tercera. ¡No volvió a caer una cuarta! Pues ésta golpeó contra la palma de un enfadado Itachi que la cogió al vuelo deteniendo a la asombrada gente que no entendían cómo alguien podía haberse metido en medio. Había sido rápido, demasiado para los ojos de todos. Tan sólo movió un dedo hacia delante, uno que todos observaron y por el que todos comenzaron a gritar al instante. ¡Ilusiones eran su fuerte! Podía crear las más atroces de ellas, podía vengarse de todos ellos.

\- ¿Ita...chi? – preguntó Deidara casi sin voz.

\- Nos vamos de aquí.

\- ¿Por qué has venido? Vete antes de que te hagan daño.

\- No voy a irme sin ti.

\- Te mentí.

\- Eres un buen ninja, pero no consentiré ninguna mentira más hacia mí.

\- No puedo ir contigo.

\- Tampoco puedes quedarte – sonrió Itachi, dejando ver a Deidara algún moratón que empezaba a salir, seguramente fruto de algún golpe recibido por las piedras al meterse en medio – voy a llevarte a Konoha.

\- No... no puedo ir allí, me matarán.

\- Te pondrán a hacer trabajos sociales si es que te arrepientes. Si decides venir, puedo ayudarte, estaré a tu lado.

Deidara miró a la gente frente a él, gritando y retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. ¡El sharingan era un arte! Uno muy poderoso. Amaba a ese chico, pero había perdido las esperanzas con él y ahora, aparecía frente a él, ofreciéndole ir a Konoha.

\- Vamos, Deidara, o es que... ¿Me mentiste también en eso? ¿No decías que te gustaba? Creía que era así y por eso no cumpliste tu misión.

\- No me gustas – dijo Deidara – te amo, o eso creo. Nunca he sentido esa clase de sentimientos pero... creo que es eso. Querría estar siempre contigo pero... no puedo.

\- Sí puedes. Hablaré en tu defensa, pero se acabó el ocultarme cosas. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

\- Creo que sí – intentó sonreír Deidara.

\- Dame tu brazo, anda, voy a ayudarte a ponerte en pie.

\- Creo que tengo las costillas rotas – comentó Deidara.

Pasó uno de los brazos alrededor de su cuello para ayudarle a levantarse y desaparecieron en mitad de su "Kamui", apareciendo bajo las escaleras del templo del clan Uchiha. Creyó que nadie le vería, que entraría y saldría sin problemas, sin embargo, al elevar la mirada, se encontró con su padre frente a él, leyendo unos pergaminos con una taza de té verde humeante a su lado.

\- Por fin llegas. Deberías ir a darte una ducha y llevar a Deidara al hospital.

\- Ahora mismo iba a ello.

\- Cuando acaben de revisarle y curarle, le he dicho a tu madre que prepare la casa de invitados detrás de la nuestra. Hacía mucho que no la abríamos, desde la muerte de tus abuelos – pensó Fugaku.

\- No hace falta, papá – insistió Itachi.

\- Una pareja no puede vivir con sus padres – dijo firmemente, ruborizando a Deidara al escuchar aquello. Todo iba rápido.

\- Esperad... no somos pareja... aún... o eso creo – intentó solucionar las cosas, pero Fugaku sonrió.

\- Una pareja necesita intimidad. Os instalaréis en la casa de invitados. Ya lo he hablado y lo hemos decidido.

\- Déjalo, Deidara – sonrió Itachi al ver cómo quería volver a intervenir – no conseguirás nada. Ya te trata como a alguien de la familia. Además tiene razón, necesitaremos intimidad. Ahora tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos bien.

\- No creo que cambie de opinión con lo poco que pude conocerte, te sigo queriendo.

\- Tú me gustas un poco – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Sólo un poco?

\- Lo justo para querer vivir contigo, por ahora – insistió Itachi, tomándole el pelo y viendo cómo el rubio se quejaba al no poder reír por los golpes recibidos.

\- No me hagas reír, por favor, me duele todo.

\- Vamos directos al hospital entonces y luego... a casa, a nuestra casa – sonrió Itachi una vez más, una de las tantas que haría a lo largo de su vida junto a él.

Pese a no haberla experimentado apenas, reconocía que lo que le invadía en ese instante era felicidad al escuchar esas palabras... nuestra casa, pero pronto la preocupación sustituyó ese sentimiento.

\- No me dejarán tranquilo, sabes tan bien como yo que no tardarán en venir a por mí de nuevo para terminar lo que empezaron.

\- No creo, no saben que he sido yo quien te ha ayudado, pero aunque así fuera, dudo mucho que se atrevan a meterse con un Uchiha y no uno cualquiera, sino el genio del clan. Si vienen por ti, será su sentencia de muerte porque los mataré a todos.

Su tono de voz duro le indicó a Deidara que hablaba muy en serio, lo cual, por extraño que pareciera, le hizo gracia.

\- Menudo pacifista – bromeó el rubio con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Lo soy – le rebatió Itachi – pero hay cosas que debo hacer y no se pueden evitar.

\- Gracias – le dijo Deidara al sentirse tan querido y saber lo lejos que podía llegar ese moreno con tal de mantenerle a salvo, por lo que no pudo evitar unir sus labios con los de Itachi y transmitirle con ese gesto que él también lo amaba.

Fin


End file.
